


Fantasia Concertante 幻想协奏曲

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 独普英
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Fantasia Concertante 幻想协奏曲

“我梦见有人从背后抱着我，他有着像蛇一样冰冷的手臂。”  
我点了一支烟，而Francis最近则在戒烟。他打开了窗户，不以为然地扣着手指。他没回答我，但我还要继续喋喋不休。我刻意走到他身边去烦他，描述着困扰我许久的梦境。  
“我还梦见有人挑起我的下巴，他也有着冰冷的手指。”  
我看见他皱眉的程度加深了，真不错。Francis夺走了我嘴里的烟，犹豫许久还是捻灭了它扔到一旁。我以胜利者的姿态望着他生气的脸，等待他开口引发新一轮战争。

“听着，我听腻了你的陈词滥调。如果你是想勾引我吸烟或者吻你，想都别想。”  
他烦躁地在狭小的空间里来回踱步，大街上繁琐喧杂的声音不断浮响着。我们俩共同租借的这套房子，除去共享的床就没剩下多少空间。我们为了那软绵绵的宝贝花了大价钱，即使必须要和对方分享也在所不惜。  
他倒在了床上他那堆衣服之中，雅诗兰黛的香气猛地炸裂在空气中。我嫌恶地捂着鼻子，想起他最近的确有个客户对雅诗兰黛有病态般的执着感。这种执着就像我对香奈儿，Francis对范思哲那样，毫无理由的狂热。

远处的楼房切割着天空，当有一只乌鸦浑噩地绕过广告牌的时候，我的手机闹铃响了。哦，工作的时间。人是为了工作而活着的，有人这么说过。年轻时候大家当然都对这种话嗤之以鼻，但我现在觉得，说的真是该死的有道理。还有什么会比工作更有意义呢？  
“这个时间是Mr.Beillschmidt吧？”Francis的声音从一堆衣服里漫不经心地传过来。我把我刚换下来的衣服甩到他身上，去摸索我的白衬衫和西装，模糊地回复了一个单音。

“我提醒过你，别招惹那种人。”  
我的动作顿住了片刻，耸了耸肩没有回答。把领带扎好后我晃荡到穿衣镜前别唯一的钻石袖口，同时从镜子里看到Francis从衣服里挣扎出来，把我刚换下来的衣服叠好扔到我的衣柜里。  
“我先出门了。”  
“那种人不适合我们这种‘服务’。”

Francis半戏谑半困倦的眼神在镜子里死死地盯着我。  
“他会吃了你的。”  
“想吃了我的人多了。”  
“是的，等着吧，他们会把你扒得精光然后拆穿入腹。”  
“你不也是一样。”  
“我不一样。”他的眼睛看起来就像在燃烧般的熠熠发亮，“我的服务对象是女人，女人只会杀我。”

我把那令人烦恼的梦境和Francis的眼神一同甩在身后，推门离开。

我到那家露天咖啡厅的时候，Mr.Beillschmidt坐在最里面的位置，随手翻着《成功理财》。我不知道他的职业，这是规矩，我也不对我服务的任何人的真实身份感兴趣。我知道这些人多半在他们的领域闻名遐迩，有大把的钱可以挥霍。像我这样的从事第三产业的人就渴望这样的人。

“喝茶吗，Mr.Beillschmidt？”  
我假意无视他已经点好的咖啡，同时指了指他手腕上的表示意计时开始。他的金发总是被过多的发蜡打理得太过整齐，露出光洁的额头和那双不怒自威的淡蓝色眼睛。我觉得他是政治家，又像是商人，或者是军人。他放下了那本杂志，对我点了点头。  
我点了两杯阿萨姆奶茶，呈上来的杯子算不上多好看。我对他笑了笑——这笑容通常是用来诱骗中老年人，或者对学生有特殊癖好的人。弗朗西斯说我这么笑像学生。

“Sugar？”  
不知道是不是那个诱骗的笑容起作用，不像是嗜好甜食的Mr.Beillschmidt连加了好几块糖在茶里。我注视着他的眼睛，然后轻轻地从他手里夺过茶杯，再把我的那杯推给他。

“Too much.”  
我喝下了那加了太多糖的红茶，露出与此同样甜腻的笑容。

Mr.Beillschmidt没有Francis说的那么吓人，他只是个平日工作太多因而性|||冷淡的可怜德国佬。我站在他的办公桌上缓慢地抽掉了皮带，衬衫的下摆遮瑕着我的大腿根部。我向他挑了挑眉，他就把道具都递给了我。嗯……恶心的经济学原理。  
我躺在他过于宽大的办公桌上，用他的手提包当做手提包。这里好像是他的私宅，东西少的可怕。办公桌上除了几个文件夹外只有台灯和造型奇特的座钟。古铜色的天使微笑着抱起残酷的时间，我又不由自主地想起了我的梦。

Mr.Beillschmidt坐下了，他当然坐在椅子上。而我为了那点钱被迫躺在冰冷又坚硬的桌面上，百无聊赖地翻着他给我看的经济学原理。今天我还有一个客人，叫Gilbert。同样是个有钱的德国佬，但比起Mr.Beillschmidt散漫多了。他的银发总是一团乱，在我的记忆里微妙地与Mr.Beillschmidt重叠起来。他可是个Role Play Game的忠实爱好者。我曾经和他玩过兄弟、父子、师生、主仆……虽然与性无关。  
大段繁琐的话在我眼前闪过，我想起Gilbert执意让我帮他做晚餐。我告诉过他要做好心理准备，他无所谓地摇了摇头。他好像有个关系亲密但联系甚少的弟弟。哦，也有可能是他自己对那个弟弟一往情深。

静谧的时间中，Mr.Beillschmidt翻了页材料。他捧着文件夹办公，鼻梁上的无框眼镜衬得他更像一个斯文败类。我把视线从他身上移开，努力让自己更舒服一点。我也有我的出路要考虑——我热爱工作，但我也不得不放弃它了。

我二十九了，我老了。  
我可以大言不惭地说我长得很招人喜欢，尤其是男人。既然我选择了这个行业，我就对我自己的外貌有着起码的自信。但我老了，我很快就承受不住别人的幻想了。我不知道还能做什么，Scott早就把我扫地出门，我无路可退。  
今年正好三十三岁的Francis正在痛苦的戒烟，他好像还想在这个领域苟延残喘。他不行了，他比起我初见时候那个风流又致命的法国人已经老了无数倍。我十七岁时候遇见了他，二十一岁的Francis绚丽的仿佛能俘获一切。我们反复地相互吸引，咒骂，亲吻，抚摸……现在他老了，虽然他服务的主要是女性，而女性对成熟男性也有着偏好，但也不能泯灭他老了的事实。

Francis姑且能撑到三十五——或者四十，但我绝对不行。  
说实话，我很怀念那次和Gilbert一起踢球。那很快乐，尤其是他依旧付给我每小时一百英镑。我们踢得太累，一起在草坪上打滚。他指着我的小腿，说你应该多把那露出来去骗人。  
“白色的袜子和纤细的小腿，很多大叔GAY都好这一口。”他吹起了鼻尖上的草叶，我讽刺地笑了几声后把头靠过去：“你也是吗？”

有什么冰冷的东西碰到了我。  
我睁开了眼睛，此时Mr.Beillschmidt放下了他的文件，手指从我的耳侧下滑到脖颈。他淡蓝色的眼睛在眼镜后审视着我：“你睡着了。”  
“嗯……你知道，经济学原理嘛。我是想多挣些钱，但这显然不适合我。”  
他的手离开了我，然后淡漠地下着结论：“时间到了，我付给你钱。”

我接过了钱，心里想着他的手有着和梦境里一样的温度。  
“他会吃了你的。”  
Francis的话无端响起。

Gilbert开门的时候穿着白背心和拳击短裤，挂着没心没肺的笑容。屋里是一台巨大的电视和玩到一半的极品飞车。我钻进了屋子之后指了指时钟，同时如鱼得水地蜷缩着舒服的沙发里。

“玩家二已登入游戏。”  
我把弄着游戏手柄，而Gilbert亲密地坐在我身边把我圈进怀里。他的吐息浅浅地搭载啊耳侧，我嬉笑着推开了他：“Well，今天想玩点什么？首相和乞丐的侠盗猎车手？”  
“去泡三杯茶，我想这是你在厨房唯一能做好的事。”Gilbert今天显得异常高兴，他支使着我干活却又把我抱得更紧，声音幸福的发抖，“今天我弟弟要来。”  
“哦——因为弟弟而高兴的手舞足蹈的哥哥。你当真对你弟弟没有几分非分之想吗？”  
“没有。”Gilbert转了下视线，“他替我承担的太多，我希望他能快乐。”

啧，这种台词可不像是这个人会说出来的。显然Gilbert也意识到了这一点，他给我让出地方去泡茶，我也对他那或许狗血的家世没有一丝一毫兴趣地离开了。我以前有个客人每次都抓我过去然后喋喋不休地向我说一通家族的隐私，他说他真是该死的希望这些破事全都公诸于众或者全部消失。我只能静静地看着他，因为我只可以倾听。

红茶被摆在了桌子上，Gilbert家的茶具和茶叶都是我挑的——当我们俩在玩主仆play的时候。他看着我摆好茶具，忽然就像是心血来潮地问我：“来假扮我男朋友吧。”  
“不行。”我没怎么多想就拒绝掉了。Gilbert顿时露出失望的表情，有点耍赖又粗暴地踢了踢我的脚踝。我呲牙咧嘴地踢了下他的肚子回敬，却被他爆炸出来的笑声吓到。  
门铃声响了起来。

Gilbert兴致勃勃地去开门，我则坐在沙发前盯着茶水发呆。Gilbert喋喋不休的欣喜声音遥远地就传了过来，我站起身准备和对方寒暄几句同时在暗处解释好自己的工作。当我抬头看见那双蓝色眼睛的时候——该死的，计划赶不上变化。

“West，这个小混球勉强算是我男朋友。”Gilbert搂过呆愣到不知作何反应的我，然后在嘴唇上印下一个吻。我来不及反应这个吻，Mr.Beillschmidt的眼睛依旧像是审视一样地在我身上到处游走。Francis的话在我耳边来回游荡，我一时竟然无法开口。  
“当然，如果你喜欢的话也可以和他试试。毕竟Arthur是个该死的bitch，称职的whore。”

我推开了Gilbert，眼光在四周寻觅着有没有落下的东西：“实际上，Gilbert，我从来不喝我的客户做|||爱，无论你还是Mr.Beillschmidt，都不例外。”  
Gilbert有点惊讶地看了一眼Mr.Beillschmidt：“你们认识？”  
“刚刚见过。”我言简意赅地说了几句话，然后准备夺门而逃。Mr.Beillschmidt恰到好处地绊了我一下，而Gilbert则堪称粗暴地揪住了我的领子。

“我的时间还没到，你可不能违背我的话。”  
“Fuck，但是我——”  
“Shut up,Arthur.”Gilbert看了看他许久不见的弟弟，似乎放弃了叙旧的打算。Mr.Beillschmidt的眼光也该死地凝聚在我身上，Francis的话可怕地来回巡回在我耳边。我不了解他们两个人，但是我现在实打实的，有些惧怕。

“West，晚餐还没买，不如就用他来勉强代替一下吧？”  
————————“他会吃了你的。”

你以后还是去当先知吧，该死的Francis。

Gilbert的房间里挂着厚重的窗帘，破破烂烂的东西到处都是。Mr.Beillschmidt像是感叹似的轻声说着：“Helloween的唱片。”  
Gilbert把我推在了他那坚硬又狭小的床上轻笑：“没错。”

幽暗中我感觉到Mr.Beillschmidt欺身而上，半跪的姿势让强|||奸的意味越来越浓厚。我是不情愿的——又是不想反抗的。衣服开始被逐渐褪去，而我唯一想的就是我的袖口不要弄丢。

Gilbert来到我面前，毫无征兆地拔下了我一根头发，我不想吭声，把全部精力都留去对付Mr.Beillschmidt游走的手。他不善调情，显然也不喜欢调情。Gilbert扔给他套子和润滑剂，过于粗暴的扩张方式让我深切地怀念Francis。平日里被我咒骂多次的人，现在我由衷地希望他来救我。

随着他进入的刹那，我忍不住绷直了脖子呻吟。这时候Francis应该会咬着我的脖颈说些下流话，但是Mr.Beillschmidt没有，Gilbert没有。这场算不上性|||爱的糟糕关系中显然我们各有各的打算，我们都在交叠的身体中拼命寻找着过去与别人的影子。  
Mr.Beillschmidt的挺入都太过直接和深入，痛与些微的快乐折磨的我几乎昏厥。没人去理我可怜的老二，他终于微微颤颤地射了出来。我想起Francis说，他愿意在高潮中结束一生。

Francis，该死，我的脑海里又是他。

完事后的Mr.Beillschmidt从背后搂着我的脖子，而几乎是也是同时，Gilbert挑起我的下巴赞叹道：“So sexy.”整点报时的声音准时响起，我们的交易结束了。  
我想起了我的梦。

“我梦见有人从背后抱着我，他有着像蛇一样冰冷的手臂。”  
“我还梦见有人挑起我的下巴，他也有着冰冷的手指。”

Gilbert手指上的寒意让我确信这不是在做梦。他的脸凑过来，给了我一个温柔绵长的吻。火热的舌头在口腔中搜刮，这个吻不温柔——这是火热的死亡之吻。

当Gilbert离开我的时候，我骤然反应了过来。这就是我的末日，Mr.Beillschmidt给我的是死亡的拥抱，而Gilbert给了我死亡的吻。我完了，我完了。

在我自暴自弃地转过身狠狠去吻Mr.Beillschmidt之前，我想起的是我那糟糕的初夜。嗜烟如命的Francis性感地站在我前面，打量着我一件件地脱掉衣服后捻灭了烟。  
“神告诉我们，去爱吧，享受吧，仇恨吧，直到支离破碎吧。”他的声音低的让人发麻。


End file.
